Strong
by Sjammies
Summary: Two powers collide, Trory


Summary: A story about the powerful confronting each other  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of it  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: Trory  
  
1. Desperate to get out  
  
She had to get out of there. She knew if she stayed any longer it would be the end of her. But where to go? She had no one to turn to in this city. And she knew that she didn't have the strength to get past security.  
  
How did she get herself in this mess anyway? It had all started out as a fairy tale. When Jason had first started courting her, it was like a dream come true. He was a decorated naval officer, a lieutenant commander none the less. He looked absolutely dreamy in his Navy blues and had been an absolute gentleman. Everybody whom she presented him to had been excited about him. So when after a year of dating he had been sent to Chicago, which coincidentally was his home town, and he had proposed to Rory to move with him she hadn't hesitated for a second.  
  
He was from a rich family. They had all been surprised when he had decided to join the navy in st0ead of following in the steps of his father and take over the law firm. They did provide him with financial aid however, allowing him to keep living in a world of luxury he could never afford as a naval officer.  
  
Things had started to go bad though. He gradually had estranged her from her family, getting as far as to prohibit her from talking to Lorelei altogether. And he had managed to make it look like it was her decision. He had also started acting jealous. Rory had had a great job working for a newspaper, but he managed to get her fired. He had virtually obligated her to stay inside, in their penthouse, where security guards could keep an eye on her all day.  
  
She had tried to escape a couple of times. This had only made her situation worse. Jason had now started drugging her. Now was one of the few moments in which she could think clearly, she had to escape somehow. She had to get out...If only she could find a way to get back to Stars Hollow or everything would be ok.  
  
She woke up by the side of the road. She had no idea where she was. All she could remember was that she had tried to escape and that during that attempt she had somehow fallen downs the stairs. They must have thought she was death, because she was wrapped up in a blanket and lying in some desolate place where she doubted anyone would pass by in a month.  
  
She tried to regain some strength. Fortunately they had not tied up the blanket around her, she had just been wrapped in it. She found her way out of it and took in her surroundings. Somewhere she could vaguely hear a car. That meant she was close to a road. She had to get to the road. She had to find someone to help her, so she dragged herself in the direction of the sound, that was getting weaker every second.  
  
After a half an hour of limping, while her head was feeling like it was going to explode, she made it to the road. There wasn't a car in sight. She felt helpless as she let unconsciousness overtake her.  
  
He was going home. Well, not home precisely, he was going to his family's estate. He hadn't been here in a while. Even when he was a child they had not come there too often. People said the place was jinxed, that it was haunted after the tragedy that had happened there when he was just a kid. He had never felt afraid or anxiety there however, he had always felt completely in tune with himself there. He sometimes wondered why he didn't just move there. In reality he knew why. He knew he had to stay in New York to head the family business. The pharmaceutical consortium needed him as future CEO, even though he himself preferred to be a researcher.  
  
But he wasn't going to think about that right now. He was going to enjoy his stay in the small town that should have been his home, had it not been for that horrible day years ago. This vacation was definitely what he needed before turning his back towards the world of medical research permanently.  
  
A vague form on the road shook him out of his reverie. It looked like a person. But he found that hard to belief, because this place was desolate. Coming closer with his car however showed that he was right. It was a person lying on the road in front of him. And the person looked hurt, maybe even death. He parked his car and got over to the figure. It was a female, probable mid twenties. He felt her pulse, she was still alive, but it was rather slow. He turned her around to try and figure out where she was hurt. When he saw her face his heart almost stopped. He knew this person...This was Rory...The girl he had had a huge crush on in high school. The one that had kept him awake for months and sometimes still tormented his dreams. What was she doing here? And what had happened to her?  
  
After making sure that by moving her he wouldn't make her injuries worse, he lifted her into his arms and put her in his car. He had to get her to the estate as soon as possible, so he could take care of her. He had never been so happy in his life as he was right now that he was a doctor. He would make sure she was going to be ok...And somewhere deep down inside he also promised himself to make the one who did this to her pay.  
  
Rory woke up in a comfortable bed. She had no idea where she was. The last thing she remembered was falling down some stairs. Her head hurt and she could feel that she was covered up in bandages. She tried opening her eyes, but the light in the room just gave her a headache.  
  
She heard someone get up and come stand next to her.  
  
'Are you ok Miss? I am going to get the doctor. Hold on a second.'  
  
She tried to answer the person, but her throat was so soar she couldn't. She decided to wait, which was basically the only thing she could do.  
  
After a couple of minutes someone entered the room. She felt a figure come standing next to her. She wanted to look at him, so she opened her eyes again and was shocked at what she saw.  
  
'Rory...How are you feeling? I am sure must have a headache, but how is your breathing?'  
  
She was too shocked to answer his question. This was Tristan standing in front of her. How did she end up with him? Did she go from a bad situation to an even worse? 


End file.
